Naruto: The next generation
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Made before Baruto, so no characters from that show are in this story. After saving the world, Naruto and the rest of the ninjas thought they had seen the last of the Akatsuki, but a new group has now come into the light. However, this new Akatsuki is not after the last Tailed Beast, but new beasts called the Eyed Beasts.
1. Chapter 1: New jutsu

Nineteen years have passed since Naruto and the others saved the world. Right now, out in a clearing in the Leaf Village, an explosion went off that could be heard over the entire village.

"I knew you would explode again," said Kurenai's son, Asuma, as he came into the clearing in a flash.

"I will get this technique down," said Manbō Uzumaki, Naruto and Hinata's son who looked like Naruto with Hinata's eyes.

"You've been trying for two whole days, give it a break for now," said Asuma.

"My dad did not give up when he made the Rasenshuriken, so I'm not going to stop till I make a new Eight Trigrams technique," said Manbō.

"Alright, but don't forget that the Kazekage is coming all the way from the Sand Village today," said Asuma.

"I'll be there," said Manbō. Later, outside the Hokage's place, Naruto was welcoming Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari along with Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry about this sudden visit," said Gaara as he shook Naruto's hand.

"It's alright Gaara, we don't get to see each other enough anyway," said Naruto with a smile.

"Hey, where's Manbō at?" asked Kankurō.

"I'm here!" said Manbō as he ran up covered in dust from all the explosions.

"Why are you covered in dust?" asked Naruto as he patted Manbō's shoulder off.

"I was practicing a new jutsu that I created, it's almost finished too," said Manbō with a smile.

"I thought you were behind the explosions," said Naruto.

"What kind of new jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll demonstrate it if Kankurō uses a puppet against me," said Manbō who was a little excited.

"Is it alright with the two of you?" asked Kankurō as he looked at Gaara and Naruto.

"Sure, we can use that little field over there," said Naruto as he pointed across the road to an empty lot of land. A few minutes later, Kankurō was standing with Crow beside him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kankurō who was a little worried about fighting Manbō.

"What, you afraid I'll break Crow?" asked Manbō who was showing his confidence.

"We'll just see about that," said Kankurō. He then sent Crow at Manbō, who dodged to the right, barely missing a kunai in Crow's elbow.

"Eight Trigrams: Nine Tail's Palm!" said Manbō as he slammed his right hand into Crow's back, causing the puppet to hit the ground, creating a small creator. While this was happening, his whole arm turned crimson red.

"Whoa," said Temari as a blast of wind kicked up dust. When the dust settled, everyone saw that Crow's back had been shattered and several weapons were scattered around.

"Now that's an attack," said Sakura who had just walked up.

"Good thing I deactivated the poison smoke bombs and had normal weapons," said Kankurō. Manbō then fell to his knees as he grabbed his arm out of pain.

"What's wrong, Manbō?" asked Naruto as he and the others ran over to him.

"Guess I shouldn't use that power to much," said Manbō as he showed them his hand which had three-inch-long finger nails and blood veins that were popping out all over. It was also severely burnt in some spots.

"That looks like," said a surprised Naruto.

"That's right, I used the Nine Tails' chakra that I inherited from you to make my new jutsu, but I guess I still need practice," said Manbō.

"Here, let me heal it," said Sakura as she used here medical jutsu on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

After healing Manbō's arm, Sakura took him to the hospital to get it checked out. While that was happening, Naruto and the others were left to talk outside his office.

"So Gaara, why did you decide to come by?" asked Naruto.

"Temari has some stuff to talk to Shikamaru about, so how about we leave them to talk," said Gaara.

"Alright, then let's go this way," said Naruto as he held out his right arm. With that, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankurō left the two to talk.

"So, what is it that she needs to tell him?" asked Naruto as they went around the building.

"You know that they have been together now for a few years, right?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, I know that," said Naruto.

"Well apparently she recently found out that she is seven weeks pregnant," said Gaara with a smile.

"Wait, Shikamaru, the laziest guy in the Hidden Leaf, and your sister are going to have a kid?" asked Naruto with a surprised expression.

"I know, it's kind of funny," said Kankurō.

"Yeah it is," said Naruto.

"That's what leads to why I came here, I wanted to talk to you about fusing our lands together," said Gaara.

"The other lands won't like that," said Naruto.

"There's already an agreement between the lands, if anyone of them breaks it, another war will break out," said Gaara.

"Alright, but what about the Land of Rivers, its right between our two nations," said Naruto.

"I've already talked with their leader, they are willing to join us," said Gaara.

"Alright then, but I have two things I want to add," said Naruto.

"And what are those?" asked Gaara.

"First is that we build a big village in the middle of the Lang of Rivers," said Naruto.

"I had the same idea, and what is the second thing?" asked Gaara.

"We call the new nation the Land of the Phoenix, which both of us will lead together," said Naruto.

"That's a good name; by the way I'm going to leave Temari here so she and Shikamaru can see each other some more and prepare for the baby," said Gaara.

"That's fine by me," said Naruto. Meanwhile at the hospital, Manbō was waiting in the waiting room.

"I have your X-ray back," said Sakura as she walked in.

"So, how's my arm?" asked Manbō whose arm was only in a sling and not a cast.

"I have good and bad news," said Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3: Manbo's decision

"What's wrong?" asked Manbō who was a little worried now.

"The good news is that your arm was able to heal nicely thanks to your natural healing abilities, the Nine Tail's chakra, and my medical jutsu," said Sakura.

"Then what is the problem?" asked Manbō.

"You can only use that jutsu two times a day, any more than that and your chakra lines will shatter in that arm, meaning you will never be able to use it again," said Sakura.

"So, what you're telling me is that the Nine Tails' chakra is so dangerous that it rips the chakra networks and surrounding muscles?" asked Manbō as he looked at his arm.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," said Sakura.

"Then I need to step up my training then," said Manbō as he stretched the muscles in his hand.

"Did you not hear me, I said it can only be used twice a day, and that's if you have a medical ninja with you," said Sakura.

"I have medical jutsu, plus if I train using a hundred clones, I can get better control like dad did when he was making the Rasenshuriken," said Manbō.

"Like father, like son," said Hinata as she walked up.

"What are you doing here mom?" asked Manbō.

"I heard from your father that you were here, so I came to see if you were alright," said Hinata with a smile.

"He's being stupid and not lessoning to a doctor," said Sakura.

"I will get control over this new jutsu, even if my arm gets hurt," said Manbō with a determined expression.

"If you really believe so, then how about training with them," said Hinata as she moved to show that Yamato and Tsunade had tagged along with her.

"You want me to train with the fifth Hokage and the guy with the first Hokage's jutsu style, that's awesome," said Manbō. Meanwhile, at the village gate, a kid Manbō's age, wearing a black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, and an eye-patch was looking up at the mountain.

"I finally made it," said the kid with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: First day of training

The next day, after Gaara and Kankurō left, Manbō went to a larger clearing with Yamato and Tsunade to train.

"So, what will I be doing first?" asked Manbō.

"We want to see how strong your normal chakra is," said Yamato.

"First, we want you to make a hundred shadow clones," said Tsunade.

"No problem," said Manbō. He then used the jutsu, making a hundred clones appear all around him.

"Now for what you'll be training with, Wood Style; Pillar Forest," said Yamato. Hundreds of wooden pillars then shot out of the ground.

"This is what you will do, all of you pick a pillar and hit it with your hand, same way you would with the jutsu," said Tsunade.

"That way you can strengthen your arm," said Yamato.

"Alright then, let's get to work," said one of the Manbōs. They all then scattered out and started hitting the wooden pillars.

"Are you sure this training will be good enough for him?" asked Yamato.

"If he can get the muscles in that arm stronger, then so won't his chakra networks, which means the Nine Tail's chakra won't be able to do much damage," said Tsunade.

"But even with these clones, it will still take days to break those pillars without chakra," said Yamato. Suddenly, a pillar started to fall from behind them.

"Alright!" said the Manbō clone before he vanished.

"I can't believe how fast he was able to break that," said a surprised Yamato as the other pillars started to fall.

"This is going to be interesting," said Tsunade. Meanwhile, the kid from yesterday was standing before Naruto, who was sitting behind his desk.

"What could be so important that you had to come all the way here from the Land of Rivers, Mr. Kasai?" asked Naruto.

"As you know sir, there are only two of the nine tailed beasts left in the world," said Kasai.

"I know, the Eight and Nine Tails," said Naruto.

"Well recently there have been reports of new creatures that are just as big as the tailed beasts," said Kasai.

"Are you telling me that there are new tailed beasts?" asked Naruto as he stud up.

"Not tailed beasts, eyed beasts," said Kasai.


	5. Chapter 5: The new beasts

As Kasai took a seat before Naruto's desk, Naruto walked over to get them something to drink.

"These Eyed Beasts each have a number of eyes ranging from one to nine?" asked Naruto as he walked back with some tea.

"Not just any eyes, each one is a Sharingan," said Kasai.

"If I may; how do you know about these new beasts in the first place?" asked Naruto before taking a sip of his tea.

"Because I'm the Jinchūriki of the One Eye," said Kasai.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he started coughing a little.

"Yes, his name is _Kuma_ (Bear), I have had him sealed in me now for three months," said Kasai as he showed Naruto a Sharingan shaped tattoo on his left shoulder, which was the sealing mark.

"Why didn't you come to me about this sooner then?" asked Naruto.

"Because I was jumped by a new Akatsuki a few days after I became a Jinchūriki," said Kasai.

"There's a new Akatsuki?!" asked Naruto as he jumped out of his chair.

"That's right; you see, they tried to get me to join them, but when I told them no, they took me hostage somewhere in the mountains nearby," said Kasai.

"Why would they want to recruit you?" asked Naruto.

"Because the new group is made up of Jinchūriki who want to make one nation from all the lands," said Kasai.

"Can you tell me where they are located?" asked Naruto.

"I can't, I used Kuma's Transformation to break free, I don't remember that night at all," said Kasai.

"Don't worry, I will help you, but first I need you to tell me how many Akatsuki there are," said Naruto.

"When I last saw them, there were three, but I don't know what their Eyed Beasts were," said Kasai.

"I'll send a team out then to look for them," said Naruto. Meanwhile, Manbō was laying on the ground in the field.

"Good training today, Manbō," said Yamato.

"Tomorrow you will do this again, but this time you will use a little of your normal Chakra to strengthen your arm even further," said Tsunade.

"You got it," said Manbō as he held up his left arm.

"Man, my arm hurts," thought Manbō after the two had went ahead of him.

"You really are crazy," said Asuma who had been watching from the trees.


	6. Chapter 6: A week of training

A weak has now passed since Manbō started his training, and it is now the last day of that training.

"Alright Manbō, today we want you to attack this slab of wood," said Yamato as he slapped a 12in x 24in x 10in slab.

"And today you will be using the Nine Tail's Chakra," said Tsunade.

"Alright," said Manbō as he stretched his arm. He then began to hit the slab over and over for the next haft hour until he broke it.

"Thirty-eight hits," said Manbō who was a little exhausted.

"But it should have taken you fewer hits, so you're going to do it again," said Tsunade with a mad voice.

"Can I heal my arm first?" asked Manbō.

"No, you have to work through the pain," said Tsunade.

"Alright then, I'll do my best," said Manbō as Yamato created another slab.

"This time, focus more of that energy into your arm," said Tsunade as she stood with Yamato to the right side of Manbō.

"Focus," thought Manbō. He then took and slammed his hand into the block, creating a shock wave through the air. However, there was no damage to the block at all.

"Looks like he reached his limit," said Yamato.

"Think again," said Tsunade as she walked over to the block. With a genital blow of air from her mouth, the block disintegrated. All Yamato could do was stare at the pile of wood chippings laying on the ground with bug eyes.

"He hit it with so much force that it just shattered into thousands of pieces without moving, talk about Chakra control," said Tsunade.

"I can't believe I actually did that," said Manbō as he healed what little damage there had been done to his arm.

"How can a kid his age get this strong in just a weak, he could even beat Sakura in strength," thought Tsunade as she watched Manbō move his arm after healing it.

"My muscles are kind of tight now, but I just need to stretch a little," said Manbō as he moved the arm.

"Hey, Manbō," said Konohamaru, who was now thirty-one years old, as he walked up from the forest.

"What's up, Uncle Konohamaru?" asked Manbō as he ran up to him.

"Your dad is finally giving us two more members to the team," said Konohamaru.

"Does that mean we're going to go on missions soon?" asked Manbō who was excited by the news.

"That's right," said Konohamaru with a smile.

"Then who are the new members?" asked Manbō.

"You'll find out tomorrow at the front gate, because we already have a mission," said Konohamaru. Meanwhile, Naruto had gone to the village's prison.

"It's been a while, Sasuke," said Naruto as he stood in front of a jail cell. Inside, Sasuke was sitting on the floor with no shirt.

"Something big must be happening for you to come here, Hokage," said Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7: A deal

"So, why have you come to visit me suddenly?" asked Sasuke as he continued to sit on the floor.

"I came to get you so you can be part of a team that I'm putting together," said Naruto.

"And why should I do that, I only have another three years on my sentence for joining Orochimaru and the Akatsuki," said Sasuke.

"Because if you do it, I'm willing to take away the rest of your sentence," said Naruto.

"Who's on the team?" asked Sasuke.

"Konohamaru will be the leader, and the other two are Manbō and a new kid named Taiyō Kasai," said Naruto.

"Sounds interesting," said Sasuke.

"But there are a few things that you will be limited to, and any violation of those and you must do the rest of your sentence," said Naruto.

"You really do sound like a Hokage now; so, what is it that I have to do?" asked Sasuke as he stood up.

"The limits are that you can only use the standard Sharingan and no Amaterasu," said Naruto.

"I never thought there would be a day that you would not sound like an idiot, but you have a deal if you let me see someone first," said Sasuke.

"I thought you would want to see her," said Naruto. Later at the hospital, Sakura was walking out the front door.

"It's been a while, Sakura," said Sasuke who was standing with his back against a gait.

"Sasuke," said a surprised Sakura as she dropped the bag she had been holding. She then ran up to him so she could hug him.

"You probably did not expect me to get out this soon, did you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm glad you're out, but how?" asked Sakura as she hugged him.

"Naruto let me out so I can help on a new team," said Sasuke.

"That's great," said Sakura as she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8: A new team

"So, you're the guy from the Land of Rivers," said Manbō as he met with Taiyō and Konohamaru at the front gate the next morning.

"And you're the Hokage's son, it must be weird in the village," said Taiyō.

"Not as much as you would think, my dad told the village to treat me as any other villager," said Manbō.

"A villager who can come and visit me anytime he wants," said Sasuke as he stood in a tree.

"You're the other person, Sasuke?" asked an exited Manbō as Sasuke jumped down to him.

"It's been a while, Uchiha," said Konohamaru.

"Yes, and I hear that you're the one who's leading this team," said Sasuke.

"That I am, do you have any problems with that?" asked Konohamaru who was a little mad with Sasuke.

"I have no problem with it, but I am wondering what the mission is, the Hokage neve stated it," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Manbō who still had no clue himself.

"Alright, our mission is to get to the Land of Rivers, there's a construction crew that needs us to help protect them while they work on a new village for the new land that they are forming with us and the Land of Wind," said Konohamaru.

"Won't that take a few years?" asked Taiyō.

"The Land of Rivers had actually started work on this village three years ago for themselves, they recently stopped when problems came up, so now they want our help to protect the construction crew for a while," said Konohamaru.

"What exactly do they need protection from?" asked Taiyō.

"Ninja that Lord Gaara sent from the Sand Village were attacked by the new Akatsuki a few days ago," said Konohamaru.

"If they're attacking there, then there must be an Eyed Beast somewhere around there," said Taiyō.

"Then we better get going," said Manbō. The four ninjas then sat out for the Land of Rivers, not aware of two men in black robes watching them from the shadows of nearby trees.

"There's our target," said one of the men.

"We'll get him tonight," said the other man.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Akatsuki

"Alright, we better get to bed," said Konohamaru as he put the fire out at their camp site in a clearing.

"Yeah, we have to set out early in the morning," said Sasuke as he sat in some tree branches near them.

"Good night everyone," said Manbō as he jumped into a tree near Sasuke. Everyone else then got ready for bed. Haft an hour after everyone went to bed, the two shadows from earlier made their way to where Taiyō had been sleeping.

"Now we got you, One Eye," said one of the guys in a low voice as he grabbed Taiyō's legs. However, the legs exploded into a puff of smoke before a log fell to the ground.

"It's a trap, Three!" said the other one as they turned around to find that Manbō and the others had surrounded them.

"Good for you, you were able to realize it," said Taiyo as he showed them his Sharingan which was a one point spiral that went into his pupal. The two men then fell to the ground after seeing it.

"What did you do to them?" asked Manbō.

"My Supairaru Sharingan can take and send my targets mind to a pocket dimension," said Taiyo as his eye changed back to normal.

"So, all you have to do is get your opponent to look you in the eye and you take them down, that's handy," said Manbō.

"But it depends on how strong they are at the time I use it, if they are prepared for it then it will not work on them," said Taiyō.

"So who are these two?" asked Sasuke who had tied the bodies together.

"They are two Akatsuki members, their code names represent their Eye Beast," said Taiyō.

"Then we know that this guy has the Three Eyed Beast," said Konohamaru as he looked at Three.

"The Three Eyed Beast is Yagi (Goat), he's not one of the smart ones," said Taiyō.

"This guy has a four tattooed on his hand," said Sasuke as he held up the other man's right hand.

"He's the Jinchūriki for the Four Eyes, Kawaī (Dear)," said Taiyō.

"So what are we going to do with their bodies?" asked Manbō.

"I have a jutsu that can seal them in a scroll until I find someone worthy to have the Eyed Beasts," said Taiyo as he got out a scroll from his bag.

"Alright, do what you have to," said Konohamaru.

"Scroll Sealing Jutsu," said Taiyo as he tossed the scroll into the air. A spiral design on the scroll then started to spin and the two bodies were sucked up into it.

"Alright, now that we have taken care of them, let's get some sleep," said Konohamaru.


	10. Chapter 10: An Eyed Beast

The next day, Manbō and the others had arrived at the construction site bright and early.

"Thank you for coming so fast," said the foreman of the job as he shook Konohamaru's hand.

"Think nothing of it, this new village is needed for the new land so we're glad to help," said Manbō with a smile.

"Well if you would follow me, I will show you to your rooms," said the foreman.

"Thank you, Mr. Tou," said Konohamaru as they followed him. As they passed by a small tunnel, Manbō heard a voice calling out to him.

"What was that?" asked Manbō as he went into the tunnel.

"Manbō, where are you going?" asked Taiyō as he followed him.

"I heard something call my name from in here," said Manbō as the tunnel started to get darker the further they went in.

"It must have been your imagination," said Taiyō. Suddenly, they walked into a giant cave that was filled with glowing green stones.

"What is this place?" asked Manbō as he looked around.

"This is my home," said a voice from behind them. Meanwhile, up above them, the others had just realized that the two were missing.

"I can't believe those two ran off on their own," said Konohamaru.

"That kid reminds me a lot of his father," said Sasuke with a smile. Back down in the secret cave, Manbō and Taiyō had found that the source of the voice was a three-headed dog with three eyes on its body.

"You, you're the Nine Eyes," said a surprised Taiyō.

"Yes, I am, and you're the Jinchūriki of Kuma," said the creature as he turned his heads to look at Taiyō.

"Then the one that called to me was you," said Manbō who was not as surprised as he should have been.

"That is correct, but I'm kind of surprised that you are not more surprised by this," said the Nine Eyes.

"I inherited some of the Nine Tail's chakra from my dad, kind of makes since that I would meet you," said Manbō.


	11. Chapter 11: The next attack begins

As Manbō stood before the Eyed Beast, Taiyō made his way over to the exit.

"I'm going back to tell the others about this," said Taiyō as he took off, leaving Manbō there.

"So why did you call out to me?" asked Manbō.

"I felt the power you have and wanted to talk to you, not everyday someone of your strength come here," said the Nine Eyes.

"How about we introduce ourselves then, I'm Manbō Uzumaki," said Manbō with a smile.

"And I'm Cerberus, and are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the Nine Eyes.

"He's my father, was it my last name that gave it away?" asked Manbō with a proud smile.

"Part of the power I felt in you that intrigued me is the Nine Tail's, I remember it well" said Cerberus.

"Part of the power?" asked Manbō who was a little confused.

"Yes, only a fifth of your power comes from Kurama, the rest comes from you," said Cerberus as one of his heads lowered so he could look Manbō in the eyes.

"So you're saying that my natural power is stronger than Kurama's?" asked Manbō.

"Just the portion you have, and now that I think about it, I owe your father for freeing me and the others," said Cerberus.

"What do you mean that he freed you?" asked Manbō.

"The day that the Ten Tails was destroyed, we Eyed Beasts were born into this world," said Cerberus.

"You mean you were created from the Ten Tails?" asked a surprised Manbō.

"That is correct, and on that day, I walked into here and fell asleep, until last night," said Cerberus.

"You were probably awoken by Taiyō sealing Yagi and Kawaī away," said Manbō.

"Wait, that boy sealed two of my brothers away?!" asked Cerberus who was furious by this news.

"Two Akatsuki members sealed them into themselves, Taiyō sealed them away so we can find better partners for them," said Manbō.

"Then my brothers were saved by your friend," said Cerberus who had relaxed.

"I guess so," said Manbō. Suddenly, an explosion came from above them that nocked some stones loos form the ceiling.

"That sounded like an explosion from a fight," said Cerberus.

"The Akatsuki must be here to get you and the others," said Manbō as he turned toward the tunnel.

"Then I need to go and fight," said Cerberus as he started to move.

"Wait, the tunnel is too small for you, moving could destroy the entire village that is above us," said Manbō with a worried voice.

"Then what should I do?" asked Cerberus.

"Something that my dad's not going to like," said Manbō with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Manbo's new power

As Manbō stood underground with Cerberus, two Akatsuki members were fighting the others.

"We know that the Nine Eyes is here, so tell us where he is," said an Akatsuki who had blue hair and a blue version of the Supairaru Sharingan.

"I don't know," said Taiyō as the man held him by the throat.

"Don't lie to him, Two here can tell by one's chakra networks if they lie," said the other Akatsuki who had black hair with a red hourglass pattern in it.

"And Five has ways of getting a person to tell the truth," said Two.

"Then let me test that," said Manbō as he walked up.

"Don't get to close Manbō, they even beat Sasuke," said Konohamaru as he lay on the ground.

"No need to worry, I now have the Nine Eye's power," said Manbō with a confident smile.

"He's not lying, he really does have it," said Two whose Sharingan was showing him the beast's chakra in his stomach.

"You made yourself the Jinchūriki of the Nine Eyes?" asked Taiyō who was still being held by his throat.

"That I did," said Manbō.

"Then it's going to be easy to take it," said Two with a confidant grin.

"I don't think your friend thinks that," said Manbō as he pointed at Five, who was shaking.

"What's wrong with you, Five?" asked Two.

"Th, there's something wrong with his chakra, it's as if it's alive," said Five as he noticed red chakra surrounding Manbō's body in the shape of nine tails, each with an eye at the tip.

"That's because when I sealed the Nine Eyes, his chakra fused with the part of the Nine Tail's chakra that I have," said Manbō.

"He has the power of both the Nine Eyes and the Nine Tails?!" asked Two with a terrified expression.

"Just not that, but he has the Byakugan," said Five as he noticed Manbō's eyes before he closed them.

"Then he can't gain the power of the Sharingan, he already has a Kekkei Genkai," said Two.

"You would think that, but you would be wrong," said Manbō as he opened his eyes to reveal that his Byakugan had fused with a Supairaru Sharingan that spiraled into the pupal.


	13. Chapter 13: The Byakuringan

"It can't be," said Sasuke as he came walking out of the forest, noticing the change in Manbō's eyes.

"He has both Kekkei Genkai," said Konohamaru with a stunned expression.

"That's right, and I think I'll call it the Byakuringan," said Manbō as he made a fist out of his right hand.

"I don't care what you call it, that Eyed Beast is going to be ours," said Two as he ran at him with a kunine.

"I don't think so," said Manbō as he dodged to Two's left, grabbed the wrist of the hand with the kunine, and snapped it with in one flowing motion.

"You broke my wrist!" said Two with a pain filled voice.

"And it was so easy to do," said Manbō as he took and through him back to Five, using just one hand to do so.

"I saw how you did that," said Five as he starred at Manbō with a scared look in his eyes.

"So you noticed that my Byakuringan allowed me to see his movements and the week spot in his wrist?" asked Manbō with a smile.

"My Supairaru Sharingan can see every movement my target makes," said Five.

"Then tell me how I did this," said Manbō as he suddenly vanished from sight.

"I can't even see him," thought Five as he nervously looked around, trying to find out where Manbō was.

"Surprise," said Manbō as he appeared behind Five.

"When did you?!" asked Five as he tried to turn around, but got a Rasengan to the side before fully rotating.

"I call it Chakra Pulse," said Manbō.

"It's an impressive jutsu," said another Akatsuki member as he appeared sitting in a tree, with his hood over his head to hide his face.

"Who are you?" asked Manbō.

"You can call me, Eight," said the man as he stood up and took off his hood, revealing a young teen with blue and black striped hair, and eyes where the sclera was pitch black with the Sharingan symbol in the middle.

"I bet you're the leader of the new Akatsuki," said Manbō.

"That's correct, and my Sharingan saw how your Byakuringan kept a watch on Five as your chakra flooded into the muscles in your legs, causing you to move as fast as light itself," said Eight.

"Does that mean you are going to fight me now?" asked Manbō.

"No, I have more important things to do, and you can keep those two idiots that you captured, but you should remember that there are only two Eyed Beasts left now," said Eight as he vanished in a black spiral along with the other two.

"Good, because I can't go on," said Manbō as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Manbō, are you alright?" asked Kasai.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this new power," said Manbō as he whipped some blood away that had come out of his tear ducts.

"How strong is he really?" thought Sasuke as he starred at Manbō.


	14. Chapter 14: The next step

A weak after defeating Two and Five, Manbō and the others went back home, and immediately went to see Naruto.

"I'm glad that you four have made it back," said Naruto as he stood before them in his office.

"It's great to be back," said Konohamaru.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," said Manbō who was a little worried about how Naruto would react.

"Konohamaru already sent a message to me stating that you turned yourself into the Nine Eye's Jinchūriki and about the new eye jutsu," said Naruto.

"I guess I'm in trouble for it," said Manbō.

"No, you're not," said Naruto with a smile.

"What?!" asked a confused Manbō.

"I said that you're not in trouble, if it had not been for you becoming the Nine Eye's Jinchūriki they would have been killed and it taken," said Naruto as he sat down at his desk.

"I thought you would be worried that I did such a dumb thing," said Manbō.

"I'm fine with it, but I do have someone I want you to train with, your Byakuringan can get stronger with this training, and you will get more control as well," said Naruto.

"I can get even stronger?" asked Manbō with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, but the training is tough," said Naruto with a smile.

"Hang on Naruto, we don't even know the strength of this new technique, and you want to make it stronger?!" asked Sasuke.

"The three of you lost to two of the Akatsuki easily, but he solely took them down, what would happen if even stronger enemies come after the Eyed Beasts?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke, Taiyō, and Konohamaru.

"Good point," said Taiyō.

"So where will I be training?" asked Manbō.

"You'll be training on Mount Myōboku with Fukasaku," said Naruto.

"You got it," said Manbō who was excited.

"You'll also have only three months to get this training done in," said Naruto as he sat down behind his desk.


	15. Chapter 15: Sage training

Later that day, Manbō had traveled to Mount Myōboku by using the Reverse Summoning Technique with Fukasaku.

"Welcome to Mount Myōboku," said Fukasaku.

"This place sure is beautiful, but what is my training going to be?" asked Manbō as he looked around.

"You see that little platform up there?" asked Fukasaku as he pointed up at a tiny stone slab on top of a pointy peek.

"I see it," said Manbō.

"You have to sit on that platform and focus the natural energy around you and your chakra to balance the two inside you; but be warned, if you do it wrong then you could turn into a frog, or even stone," said Fukasaku.

"What about that vat of oil that dad told me that you guys have?" asked Manbō.

"You already know how to take in natural energy, but now you need to learn to balance the two types, so it won't work in this situation," said Fukasaku.

"Then I better get to work," said Manbō.

"Don't worry, I'll hit you if you start to transform," said Fukasaku as he brought out the stick. Manbō then jumped to the platform and began to focus the natural energy into himself.

"I wander if Naruto is right about this kid," thought Fukasaku as he watched Manbō. After a few minutes, Manbō's eyelids turned red with red spirals coming down to his cheeks and up to his nose.

"Finished," said Manbō as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were red too with a black horizontal dash for a pupal.

"I can't believe how fast he absorbed that energy, could it be that he's the one the legend tells about?" thought Fukasaku. Manbō then came down and stood before Fukasaku.

"So what's the next stage of my training?" asked Manbō.

"We will get you used to all the new Senjutsu you have," said Fukasaku.


	16. Chapter 16: New strength

It has now been three months since Manbō started his training, and now he has returned to the village.

"So, how did your training go?" asked Naruto as his son stood before him in his office.

"I think I could give you a run for your money," said Manbō with a smile, which made Naruto smile as well.

"As much as I would like to, the other Eyed Beasts' Jinchūriki want to fight you," said Naruto. Ino, Choji, and Taiyō then walked into the room.

"Wait, you two are the new Jinchūriki?" asked a surprised Manbō.

"That's right," said Ino.

"And I have to say that we've gotten a lot stronger thanks to it," said Choji as he punched his left hand.

"Alright, but I'm the one that's going to win this fight," said Manbō with a confident smile. Later, everyone had gathered in the stadium.

"This will be the first battle in this new arena, and you can use any skills that you fill like," said Naruto as the four other Jinchūriki stood in the arena.

"Get ready to lose," said Manbō as he stood with his eyes closed.

"Hah, face it Manbō, you're so scared you can't even look at us," said Choji with a confidant grin.

"My eyes are closed because I'm preparing," said Manbō as his eyes turned to Sage Mode on top of the popping veins from the Byakugan.

"He's not using the Byakugan in Sage Made, is he?" asked Ino with a worried expression.

"It's worse, get your Sharingans ready!" said Taiyo as his eyes changed.

"Sorry, but you're too late," said Manbō as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were like Byakuringan, but with an orange dash for the pupal.

"So this is his Byakuringan," said Choji.

"No, this is Sage Byakuringan," said Manbō before vanishing from sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Ino, who's eyes were now a pink Supairaru Sharingan, as she looked around.

"Is this some kind of Genjutsu?" asked Choji, who's Sharingan was brown.

"No it's not, he actually vanished,' said Naruto with a stunned expression.

"You three are dead," said Manbō as he appeared behind them holding a kunine to Taiyo's and Choji's backs and a third one to Ino's neck with his mouth.

"When did you get behind us?" asked Choji with a freaked expression.

"I used my Chakra Pulse," said Manbō as he backed up and put the kunine away.

"Don't let your guard down," said Choji as his hand suddenly grew and punched Manbō, creating a strong wind gust.

"It can't be," said Ino.

"He stopped Choji's hand with one finger?!" asked a surprised Naruto as he looked at Manbō holding Choji back.

"I warned you," said Manbō as he took his other hand, and with one punch to the gut, sent Choji flying into the other side of the ring's wall.

"He defeated Choji so easily?!" asked a surprised Ino.

"Alright, I'm done with this, but there is still something I have to tell you," said Manbō as he looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto who was still a little stunned from what he had just watched.

"It's a message from Fukasaku," said Manbō.


	17. Chapter 17: The message

After leaving the arena, Manbō and Naruto went home to talk about the message from Fukasaku.

"So, what did Fukasaku ask you to tell me?" asked Naruto as they sat at the dinner table.

"He told me to let you know that Gerotora has a legend from Mount Myōboku that you need to here," said Manbō.

"I hope this is a good one," said Naruto before summoning Gerotora on the table.

"It's been a while, Naruto," said Gerotora.

"I thought I said no using jutsus at the table," said Hinata as she walked in with a big cooker in her hands.

"Sorry Hinata, I just need to hear what he has to say," said Naruto.

"Sorry madam, I'll move right away," said Gerotora as he jumped down to the floor so she could put the cooker down.

"So what's this legend you have?" asked Hinata.

"Oh right, the legend says that one day a boy who can master Sage Mode in a matter of minutes will come to Mount Myōboku, and that boy will change the world," said Gerotora.

"Alright, but why do I need to know this?" asked Naruto.

"I think I know, when I was training, it took me like ten minutes to get control over my Sage Mode," said Manbō.

"So you think it has to do with you?" asked Hinata as she put some food onto three plates.

"I do," said Manbō.

"But what kind of change will you make?" asked Naruto.

"That is not in the legend," said Gerotora.

"Alright, thanks for telling me about this," said Naruto. Gerotora then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Things just keep getting weirder for me," said Manbō as he played with some of the food on his plate.

"Oh, don't forget that you and the rest of your team will be joining me on my trip to the signing in a few days," said Naruto.

"I remember," said Manbō. The three then began to eat dinner as they talked about their day.


	18. Chapter 18: The signing

A few days later, Naruto, Ino, Choji, and Manbō's team sat out for the new village for the singing of the new agreement.

"You finally made it," said Kankurō as they stood outside, under the full moon.

"You also brought a lot of body guards," said Gaara.

"A lot has happened, so I brought them along with me," said Naruto as he shook Gaara's hand.

"Alright, but only one can accompany you in the meeting," said Kankurō.

"Manbō will come with me, the rest of you will stay out here and keep watch," said Naruto.

"As you say, Lord Hokage," said Konohamaru. A few minutes later, Naruto and Gaara were up singing the agreement along with the Land of Rivers' leader.

"Now our three lands will be known as the Land of the Phoenix," said the Land of Rivers' leader.

"I can't believe something this big has to do with me," said Naruto.

"I still remember the day you stopped me from destroying the Leaf Village," said Gaara as they shook hands.

"And I still remember how I was the most hated person in the Leaf, so I guess we've both come far since then," said Naruto with a smile.

"Dad watch it," said Manbō as he jumped to Naruto's right and used a kunine to stop an attack from Eight as he appeared from a vortex.

"How did you know?" asked Eight as he fully appeared.

"I have better senses now, and I also know that you are a clone," said Manbō as he used the hand without the kunine to grab Eight's wrist. Then, with one swing of the arm, Manbō stabbed him in the side.

"And you did not even use your Sharingan," said Eight who was up on a ledge from the circular ceiling as the clone exploded into smoke.

"My powers have gotten a boost since the last time we met," said Manbō.

"Yeah, well my team has gotten stronger too, the six and seven eye Jinchūriki are on my side now," said Eight.

"Well you might have two more Eyed Beasts, but we have me and my friends," said Naruto as he faced Eight.

"Sorry, but the Nine Tails doesn't even hold a candle to the power of the Eyed Beasts," said Eight.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you even talking to us?" asked Gaara.

"I don't want to attack you now, I just wanted to announce a tournament I'm holding," said Eight.

"What tournament?" asked Kankurō.

"The Jinchūriki Tournament," said Eight with an evil grin.


	19. Chapter 19: The rules

As everyone watched Eight, he jumped down to the floor from the ledge, landing near some windows.

"What do you mean by Jinchūriki Tournament?" asked Manbō.

"Just as it sounds, a tournament made of nothing but Jinchūriki," said Eight with a smug smile.

"What happens for the winners and losers?" asked Naruto.

"The winners will be able to keep their beasts, and the losers will have theirs' taken away," said Eight.

"And what if they refuse to go along with it?" asked Gaara.

"A war will break out between us, and I will use the full force of my Beast's power to destroy everyone and everything until I have them," said Eight.

"Where will you be holding it?" asked Naruto.

"It will be held in the Land of Earth, I'll send a message later about exactly where," said Eight.

"And why would they even let you hold it there?" asked Naruto.

"Because that's where the Eight Tail Jinchūriki lives, and they'll lesson since I killed the Rakage," said Eight.

"You killed A?!" asked a surprised Manbō. Even the leaders were surprised since they had not heard anything about this.

"It was really easy to do, his cloak of lightning did not even get past my special jutsu," said Eight.

"I guess that means we have no choice," said Naruto.

"Good, the tournament begins in one month," said Eight.

"And I'll be your opponent," said Manbō with a series look in his eyes as they resembled the Nine Tails'.

"You sure, Manbō?" asked Gaara. Manbō then punched a nearby table with his left hand, shattering the wall as if it were glass.

"And that's not my dominant hand or witht a Chakra boost," said Manbō as Naruto and Kankurō stared at him with dropped jaws.


	20. Chapter 20: A vision

Several days have flown by and now there are only three days before Naruto and the others head out for the tournament.

"It's been a while, Shion," said Naruto as he handed the Priestess from the Land of Demons a cup of tea.

"Yes, it has been," said Shion as she took the cup.

"So, why have you come all the way here from the Land of Demons?" asked Naruto as he sat behind his desk.

"I had a vision about your son in the upcoming tournament," said Shion as she put her cup down with a worried expression.

"What happened in this vision?" asked Naruto.

"He was killed by a boy with an eight tattoo," said Shion.

"Don't forget that you were wrong about my death all those years ago," said Naruto with a relaxed voice.

"I just thought that you should know how it happens," said Shion with a smile.

"Thank you for telling me," said Naruto before taking a sip of his tea. Suddenly, a loud boom rang out across the whole village.

"What was that?" asked Sakura who was at the hospital.

"I bet Manbō was practicing another new Jutsu," said Tsunade. Meanwhile, Manbō was sitting on a rock by a cliff side, healing his right arm.

"I'm defiantly going to beat you, Eight," said Manbō as he looked at the cliff side, which looked as if several hundred pounds of dynamite had gone off from the inside.


	21. Chapter 21: Naruto vs Seven

The final three days went by just as fast as the rest of the time had, and the group has reached the Land of Earth.

"Yo Naruto, it's been a while bro," said B who had been waiting on them in a small clearing in the mountains.

"Hey B," said Naruto. The Akatsuki then showed up from nowhere.

"Looks like everyone's here," said Eight

"So which of you are going to fight me?" asked Naruto as he walked up to a square shaped ring made from stones.

"I will, and the name's Seven," said a man with yellow hair and a gold version of the Supairaru Sharingan.

"This is going to be fun," said Eight as the two groups backed away from the fighters.

"Hope you're ready for this, Fire Style: Fire Lion!" said Seven as he breathed fire from his mouth, which took the form of a lion.

"Not good enough," said Naruto as he dodged to the right.

"I'll get you this time!" said Seven as he used the same jutsu again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto. Twenty shadow clones then filled the battle field.

"What?!" asked a surprised Seven as he looked around.

"Now try and get me," said all the Narutos as they ran at him with kunine in hand, ready to strike.

"Lava Style: Lava Bullets," said Seven. He then began to shoot bullets of lava from his mouth.

"This guy has fire and lava jutsus?" asked Ino. All the clones then vanished, leaving Seven on the battle field by himself.

"Where is he?" asked Seven as he looked around.

"Rasenshuriken!" said Naruto as he came up from under the ground that was at Seven's feet.

"When did he get there?!" asked Seven as he was blown away. A few seconds later, his body landed outside the ring.

"The winner is the Nine Tails' Jinchūriki," said Eight. Taiyō then used his sealing scroll to seal Seven away.

"Next fighters step up," said Eight.

"That was a great win, now let me continue this flow," said B as he stepped up.

"I'll be the one to take him," said a man with white hair, a grey version of the Supairaru Sharingan, and a white six on his forehead.

"Don't let me down, Six," said Eight.


	22. Chapter 22: B vs Six

A cold wind blew across the field as B and Six stood in front of each other.

"Yo, you better listen dude, because I'm going to take a beat you," said B as he got into his Seven Swords Dance stance.

"That's a dumb stance," said Six as two swords came out of his sleeves.

"Let's go," said B as he ran at him. For thirty minutes, the two exchanged blows with their swords.

"Will you two stop using those swords and use some Jutsus already?!" asked Eight who was getting enraged.

"Yeah, it's getting boring," said Naruto as he and the others sat on the ground.

"They are right, Lighting Style: Lightning Blade!" said Six as he ran at B, with sparks coming from his blades.

"Ink Cloud!" said B before letting a stream of smoke like ink out of his mouth.

"Where did he go?" asked Six as he stopped his jutsu.

"Looks like you know what happens if ink and electricity mix, yo," said B from within the smoke.

"Wait, you aren't thinking of," said Six before the smoke ignited into flames

"What just happened?" asked Choji as he almost choked on some chips that he had brought with him.

"Guess who just won, yo," said B as he walked out of the fire with the Cloak of Lightning covering him.

"So, he used that jutsu to ignite the ink while protecting himself," said Two with an impressed voice.

"Water Style: Giant Water Bubble," said Eight. When the bubble was directly above the fire, it popped and put the flames out.

"That hurt," said a slightly burnt Six as he laid on the ground.

"You're lucky you survived thanks to your Sharingan absorbing some of the flames," said Eight. Taiyō then sealed him away.

"Now then, Five has chosen who he will fight," said Eight as he motioned to one of his last guys, who was hidden by a mask and his cloak's hood.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"You two," said Five as he pointed at Choji and Ino.


	23. Chapter 23: Choji and Ino vs Five

"You're going to regret fighting the two of us," said Choji as he and Ino entered the ring along with Five.

"Since you two are from the Hidden Leaf, you should know Shino Aburame," said Five.

"We graduated the academy with him," said Ino.

"Well I was part of his clan," said Five as he removed the mask to reveal a guy that kind of resembled Shino.

"You were what?!" asked a surprised Choji.

"And here are a few of my friends," said Five as thousands of spiders came out of his cloak.

"Those are Chakra Spiders!" said Manbō.

"That's right; now my little friends, eat the chakra of the fat one first!" said Five as he pointed to Choji.

"What did you just call me?!" asked Choji with an angered expression.

"Don't do it, Choji," said Ino, but it was too late, Choji had already used his Steamroller Jutsu.

"Nice try, fatty!" said Five as he jumped into the air to dodge.

"Darn it," said Choji as he stopped his jutsu.

"Choji, your feet!" said Ino. When Choji looked down, he saw the spiders crawling up his legs.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Five as he landed before Ino, who was ready with her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"I'm going to take control of your body," said Ino from inside Five's body.

"She can transfer her own mind to her enemy?!" asked a surprised Eight as Ino lowered her own body to the ground.

"That's right, now let's do it, Choji," said Ino.

"Earth Style: Land Tsunami!" said Choji as he took and punched the ground, creating a large wave of earth.

"How does he still have so much chakra?!" asked Eight as the wave sent Five flying out of the ring. Luckily Ino got back into her own body at the last second so she could dodge it.

"Looks like we're 3 and 0," said Taiyo as he sealed the unconscious Five away.

"You better not fail me, Two!" said Eight who was furious.

"Don't worry sir, that One Eye has nothing on me," said Two.


	24. Chapter 24 Taiyo vs Two

"I'm going to take you down, One Eye," said Two as he removed his cloak to reveal a giant sword under it.

"Is he?" asked Manbō with a surprised expression.

"One of the Great Swordsmen?" asked Naruto as he finished his son's sentence.

"That's right, and this is my Batwing Blade," said Two as he held the sword, which looked like the wing of a giant bat, in his right hand.

"Let's see how great a swordsman you are," said Taiyō before he used the Fire Ball Jutsu.

"Nice try!" said Two as he used his sword to cut the fire ball in haft.

"Then let's try this; Lava Style: Lava Pool Jutsu!" said Taiyō as he jumped into the air and spit out a river of lava.

"That's not going to work either; Wind Style: Wind Sword!" said Two. With one swing of his sword, Two made a gust of wind so strong that the lava was sent back at Taiyō and hardened around him.

"Taiyō!" said Manbō.

"Nice job Two, now we have one of them," said Eight. Suddenly, a roar came from inside the hardened lava.

"He didn't," said a scared Two. Taiyō then broke free of the stone, with haft his body turned into a flaming bear.

"Please tell me he's able to control himself," said Naruto as they looked at Taiyō with a worried expression.

"You're going to pay for that," said Taiyo as he looked at Two. As he talked a slight grow came out.

"How is he able to control the One Eye, that's supposed to be imposable," said Eight as he watched them.

"I don't care what's going on, I'm still taking you down!" said Two as he used the same jutsu as before.

"To slow," said Taiyō as he dodged the attack and ran at Two.

"No you don't!" said Two as he used his sword to block the claws on Taiyō's right hand, but he was to strong and broke the blade.

"My sword!" said Two as he stood with a surprised expression.

"And that's not the end of this," said Taiyō before he used his bear arm to slam Two into the ground. He then transformed back and sealed Two away.

"And then there was one," said Manbō as he looked at Eight, who was furious that all his people had been defeated.


	25. Chapter 25: Manbo vs Eight

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my team," said Eight as he and Manbō walked into the ring.

"You won't be able to do anything when I beat you," said Manbō as his eyes changed. Both then used the Summoning Jutsu, Manbō summoned Gamakichi, who was now the Chief Toad, and Eight summoned a giant two headed snake.

"This is going to be a big fight," said Naruto as he and the others moved further back.

"Let's do this, Gamakichi!" said Manbō as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"You got it, Manbō," said Gamakichi as he took a giant sword from his back. The sword was covered by his cloak, which was the same one his father had.

"Take him down, Slither," said Eight. The two giant creatures then started to exchange blows.

"Gamakichi, you have to grab one of his heads," said Manbō as he held on.

"But I have no fingers," said Gamakichi.

"Then I have an idea, let's use the Transformation Jutsu!" said Manbō.

"You better think of something good then," said Gamakichi as he readied for the Jutsu. The two were then engulfed by smoke.

"What are they up to?" asked Eight. Suddenly, the Nine Tails jumped out of the smoke and grabbed ahold of the both of Slither's heads as he forced him to the ground.

"Surprise Eight!" said Manbō as he jumped from Gamakichi, and stabbed a kunine into Eight's heart. However, Eight exploded into smoke as the kunine went in.

"He was a shadow clone," said Manbō. A vortex then opened behind Manbō as Eight came out.

"Now I'm the one surprising you!" said Eight as he used his own kunine to stab Manbō in the back.

"No!" said Naruto as he watched, but his worries soon left as Manbō turned into a log.

"A substitution?!" asked an angered Eight.

"I gave you a warning, Eight; now I have no choice," said Manbō who as further up in the sky with a Rasengan in his right hand.

"How is he going to hit him from all the way up there?" asked Taiyō. The next thing anyone knew, Manbō eat the Rasengan.

"Did he just eat it?!" asked everyone with surprised expressions.

"Meet my new technique, Rasengnails," said Manbō as the nails on his right hand grew to four inches as they glowed like a Rasengan.

"He made a new jutsu using the Rasengan," said Naruto as he watched Manbō dive down toward Eight with a surprised expression.

"This can't be happening!" said Eight before Manbō hit him with the Rasengnails and sent him crashing to the ground.

"I got you, Manbō," said Gamakichi as he caught Manbō with his webbed hands. As Gamakichi caught Manbō, Slither disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"He did it," said a surprised Ino. As everyone started to cheer for Manbō's victory, a loud sound came from the spot where Eight had crashed.

"Don't tell me," said Naruto as he turned around to see a blob of red chakra floating in the sky.

"The Eight Eyes," said Taiyō as the Chakra took on the form of an elephant that had three eyes on each side and two on its face.


	26. Chapter 26: Eight Eye's question

As Naruto and the others stood at the feet of the Eight Eyes, Manbō came running up to them.

"So you're the Eight Eyes," said Manbō.

"And you have my thanks, Manbō Uzumaki, you and your friends have saved me and the rest of my kind," said Eight Eyes.

"It was the thing to do, but I didn't mean for things to go this way," said Manbō who hated the fact that he killed Eight.

"It's alright young one, that man was going to die soon anyway, the sealing technique he used was not perfect," said Eight Eyes.

"Then I guess going out in battle was an easier way to go," said Manbō.

"Yes it was; now, before your friend Taiyō seals me in a scroll, I have a question for your dad," said Eight Eyes.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"How would you like to have the other seven Tailed Beasts and Jinchūriki back?" asked Eight Eyes.

"What?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I asked you if you would like to bring them back," said Eight.

"Can you really do that?" asked Manbō.

"I can; you see there is a small part of them in all of us Eyed Beasts, and I can use that to regenerate them," said Eight Eyes.

"But if they're brought back, people will be after them again," said Naruto.

"If you're worried about Ten Tails getting revived then don't, you destroyed his body which makes it impossible for him to ever exist again," said Eight Eyes.

"You do have a point," said Manbō.

"Alright then, but I want a favor for the One Tail," said Naruto as he got a bottle out of his bag.

"You don't want him to go back to his Jinchūriki unless that Jinchūriki wants to have him back," said Eight Eyes.

"That's correct," said Naruto.


	27. Epilogue

A year has now passed since the defeat of the New Akatsuki. The seven Tailed Beasts and Jinchūrikis are back in the world and are training a new generation of ninja in their home lands along with the Eyed Beast Jinchūrikis. Naruto and Gaara are now living in the new city where they signed the agreement. Manbō is going around to the other lands, teaching them how to use new versions of his Rasengnails, but with other jutsus. Lastly, Shikamaru and Temari had a boy and named him Sabaku-fū Nara.

The end


End file.
